


Antisocial Personality Disorder (Keith)

by AllTimePhan73



Series: A Brief Enquiry into Klance Disorders [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Manipulation, Murder, No actual murder but it's talked about, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Antisocial personality disorder is a particularly challenging type of personality disorder characterised by impulsive, irresponsible and often criminal behaviour.TW: Abuse, mentions of murder.





	Antisocial Personality Disorder (Keith)

"Keith, Keith, please-" Tears were welling up in Lance's eyes as he backed up against the wall. Keith didn't care. He was watching Lance with a psychotic grin on his face that made Lance feel threatened to no end. He didn't even loosely represent the boy that Lance had fallen for all those weeks ago. He was a monster.

"Lance, come on, you don't really want to break up with me yet, do you? Last time someone broke up with me, I attacked their family. You should have seen their faces as they screamed for me to stop. I didn't... it was so entertaining! Your family could be next, couldn't they? They may live on earth but I could find a way to get to them. I bet your little siblings would look mesmerising with blood coming out of their chests..." Even Keith's voice sounded twisted. Lance let out a loud sob as Keith pressed his hands into Lance's shoulder, harsh enough that they dug into the bruises that were already painted across his arms.

"No, no, you're hurting me!" Keith removed his hands and turned so that his back was to Lance.

"Does it look like I care? I think you're beautiful as you cry, scream and beg for me to stop." Keith didn't care. He was addicted to the drug that was hurting people and he needed to receive his high. If you asked him for the definition of empathy, he'd laugh and roll his eyes. Lance shoved Keith to the side before racing out of the room, his legs moving faster than ever before. The adrenaline was the engine inside of him, pushing him forward. He could hear Keith screaming for him, threatening him, his friends but, worst of all, his family. Lance only stopped running once he was locked inside Shiro's bedroom, breathing heavily as tears continued to fall.

"Uh... Lance?" Shiro questioned, eyes thin as he scanned Lance's rugged appearance. "You okay?"

"No, no, please help me..." Shiro stood up and wrapped his arms around Lance, comforting him for some unknown reason. "Keith- Keith- He-"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay. You're safe here. What did he do?"

"He hurts me, Shiro... I tried to break up with him but he just threatened all of you and my family." Lance choked out a loud sob. Shiro faced away from the boy, chewing on his bottom lip until red bubbled to the surface.

"I should have known that this would happen."

"What- What do you mean?"

"Keith... he suffers with antisocial personality disorder. Back on Earth, he went to therapy and we sort of managed to help him. He used to commit crimes and start fights with random people in the street... Obviously, he doesn't have his therapist here in space..."

"He- He won't really kill my family if I leave him, will he?"

Shiro avoided his gaze again, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "I don't know, Lance..."

"What do you mean? He won't... murder anyone, right?"

"He killed his dad."

"He what?"

"He started the fire that killed his dad," Lance's face drained of all colour as he realised the serious implications of the threat. If Keith had already murdered, it raised the likelihood of him going through with hurting Lance's family. "They had an argument and, in the moment, he decided to set fire to his house." Lance hunched over, burying his head into his hands as he let out a further series of sobs. "He never got arrested because he was only a kid."

"I need to protect my family." Lance got up onto his feet and backed up, his hand hovering over the button to unlock the door.

"You also need to protect yourself, Lance. What if he kills you?"

"My family- they're much more important. I have to ensure they don't get hurt."

"Lance, no, think this through-" Even Shiro sounded desperate but it wasn't as if he had a better solution for Lance that would protect everyone in the equation.

"I'm sorry, Shiro. I'm so- so sorry. I shouldn't have come to you." As Lance pressed the button, his jacket sleeve fell down and revealed a series of brown, purple and blue bruises scattered across his wrist.

"Wait, Lance!" It was too late. Lance had already gone.


End file.
